The Sun And The Moon And The Earth And The Stars
by silver-wing-sky
Summary: <html><head></head>wally and anna, sparks fly. kid flash and artimis, an angry storm. love is confusing, but as they say opposits attract and as i say simalarites hold you together.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fan fic and doesn't play off any thing I have written before. Its new from me and it might have been done before but idk if it has. If so then I'll read that one and make sure I don't copy it. I like this plot line but you can never tell when one has been used before, even when it comes to you in a dream after eating too much Easter candy.**

…

It was sunny, but he didn't feel it.

The birds were singing, but he didn't hear them either.

The papers flew everywhere and his skull was on fire from the impact with the wall, but he didn't notice.

The jeering and laughing was there alright, but he just wasn't there with it. It was just Wally, it was only happening to Wally, and Wally? Well he wasn't there, because Wally was kid flash and therefore not Wally.

So when they attacked him he wasn't allowed to fight back. When they hurt him he had to give in and beg and plead.

But Wally was there, and he did feel it, and he couldn't back down. He couldn't because he was kid flash and after all these were just schoolyard bullies. If he couldn't stand up to them…he was useless as the boys who lived only one test to another watching their backs and waiting for graduation.

It was his job to save these boys that were tormenting him, central city was his city.

He had saved Danny McColl last month from captain freeze. Now Danny's fist impacted the left side of his abdomen, right in the liver.

The irony was that since then Danny had come to worship kid flash and everything he said or did revolved around being like him.

Tony and Blake followed Danny around like a pair of trained monkeys; they all talked about kid flash. Right now Wally was having his guts excavated because he was so uncool or as they had said it, "man you're such a wimp, west! I'll bet kid flash could take you down with one punch! Hell! Next to him you're just a bug!"

Oh the irony.

Wally took the punch and went to the ground, it hadn't even been that hard and with his suit padding for his human cannonball slam he would have just laughed it off. But, he had to let them think Wally west was a weakling. When in reality, he was the strong one, not kid flash.

His strength made kid flash real, but without his mask, and while he was still used the name kid flash. He could never let the world see how strong Wally West could be.

That was fine for him, the world only needed to know kid flash, but his friends and family were allowed to see the real Wally.

His team under stood him, and his aunt and uncle certainly did. He was amazed at how big his circle of friends were now. Before he only had his aunt and uncle and robin because he was the great deceives protégé and had guessed at his real name.

The others on the team didn't know his name or the details but they got that he was himself and a real person not just a defender of the peace, or they were starting to at least.

You have to get relationships to grow, but they were starting and that was more than he could have ever hoped for.

They were done picking at him for now he gathered his things and started to walk home.

As he was walking he heard a set of ear phones that were blasting a little too loud and listened to it:

_I'm all,_

_I'm all,_

_I'm all right._

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Not a cloud in sight,_

_So I guess I'm doin all right._

That was right and he couldn't help but smile at the country songs lyrics.

Ha ha ha, you like it? She asked. Her voice was like honey and wind. Her laugh was as right as rain and he hadn't even turned around yet but he found himself wanting to hear it again.

As he turned he was grasped by her features. Blond hair that probably hung to the tail of her spine but was currently floating and flowing in the breeze.

Her eyes were such a calling blue that he never knew could exist. And her eyes were slightly slanted, part Asian or something. It was weird everything else seamed Caucasian about her appearance.

She was wearing a cotton blouse that billowed around her without obscuring her finely cut figure and stopped after her shoulder and at her waistline tying off at her collar bone with a thin cotton draw string.

Her ear phones hung around her neck playing like a stereo for all to hear.

Her jeans cutoff just above the knee and showed her long muscular legs. But the most beautiful thing about her was her face.

She wore no makeup what so ever, save for a smile. And that was all she needed, anything else was unnecessary.

She looked like an angel from a painting that was the only way to explain it.

It was sunny, an angel was smiling at him, and the weather and air felt perfect across his skin.

_I'm all right,_

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Not a cloud in sight,_

_So I guess I'm doin all right._

…..

**There will be more soon but probably not this much. I'll try to update tomorrow or sometime this week. Please r&r. I need comments. Am I ooc or something? I have a hard time telling. thx!**


	2. her smile

Her smile crept across the beautiful pair of lips he couldn't stop staring at. She bumped into his side playfully and he wrapped the crook of his arm around her neck.

His four inch height lead let him plant his face in her hair and continue laughing at her joking attitude. A month and a half ago he had heard her walking behind him.

That beautiful song framing the air around her flowing long hair and make-up less face with breathless beauty and a lazy disposition. They were best friends now and he was nurturing a small… well, not so small anymore…crush, infatuation, affection for her.

He had yet to ask her out, as of now they were friends, but the flirting and subtle feelings were felt by both.

As they rounded the corner a figure could be seen following them at a comfortable distance, on the outside neither Wally nor Anna showed any sign of recognizing the potential danger, but on the inside kid flash had kicked into gear and was gently trying to evade the man behind them.

Taking quick turns and moving Anna along fast. Artemis found this… unsettling. She had noticed the tailing man first after he had taken one too many same turns, but before she could come up with an excuse to get Wally to hurry along…

He had done it. The man had lost them in a crowd. He carefully pulled up his hoodie and told Anna, "sorry to rush ya. I'm just really getting cold." He smiled and tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

She didn't believe him for a second; Wally had a habit of scanning around him. She had never came up unexpected behind him again like that first day. Not once had he turned around to check about himself when they had been hurrying.

The only explanation was he had known the man was there.

…and he had known how to ditch him.

She knew the kind of training someone has to have when they could ditch in a crowd so easily, the kind of training only superheroes and villains got.

The hoodie, he was disguising himself, she took down her pony tail and untied the jacket from around her waist to tie the arms around her neck. There…a completely different target, the man was looking for red hair, a pony tail and a grey blouse.

Now all he would find was a hood, golden locks, and a tan jacket.

Kid flash froze; he watched Anna reach for her pony tail moments before he started to. She wraped her jacket around herself too, she hadn't even put up a fuss when he had hurried her through the mass of people.

It was like she knew what he was doing…but how?

Anna was a civilian, just a civilian, that training he had picked up from the flash and from watching robin.

How had this girl managed to understand, not just as well as him but better? He hadn't thought of taking that last turn from the sidewalk and into the cross walk traffic, and it had allowed him the loose the tail on the other side.

Anna,

His Anna,

Wha…what….did this mean?

They needed to have a good long talk about this. She had to have training of some sort.

That made her either another hero (what would batman do if she was a hero…they would have to say goodbye, forever.), or (god forbid it) a…a…a villain. He would no longer be able to trust her, but how could he not trust Anna? He begged and pleaded with the facts, it couldn't be right he was being overwhelmed by fear, horror, suspicion, and a deep long burning denial of what he could not bear to be true.

She stifled a whimper as he led her through the crowd, no it could not be true, either possibility was doom. A death sentence for her happy carefree times spent with Wally, her Wallace, her little chem Nerd who refused to let her out of his sight until she had laughed at least once. Wally who had no personal boundaries and would give a stranger a hug if the thought struck him. They needed to talk and soon because the longer she waited the faster he would be whisked out of her life.

I have to find a way, whatever the story is I will not loose …

…Wally.

…Anna.

God grant there might be a way; we can stay together and close.

I will not loose you.


	3. her wally

She yanked him violently into the ally behind a dumpster and pined his arms behind him. "ok, wally. What the hell? How did you know? Please give me something, your scaring the heck out of me."

His face twisted into an untrusting, warry grimace. Her heart relocated to her stomach and she could have started crying. That look in wallys eyes she had seen only a few seconds before when he had finaly glanced back to make sure the man was really gone.

Her wally, could he be… a spy, or some sort of villain in training sent by the shadows? They wernt happy but she had told her team and there was no way they could touch her.

No her father had made sure that she was too strong to attack in the conventional sence. She was safe phyisicaly.

If they wanted her back they would have to hook her emotionally, drag her back by her heart strings.

She started shivering.

He yanked his arms free. She hadn't expected him to be so strong, like it mattered now. she couldn't have held him back if she had wanted to in this sate.

"You've been lying to me anna." He spit out, fear and misery radiating from his emrald eyes.

In a litteral flash he was gone. Her mind went blank.

What the heck…Wally…kid flash…wha?

**Her Wally was kid flash.**


End file.
